


Learning to Fly-An Everlark Drabble

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary night, until it wasn't.  A drabble of growing together and the night Katniss feels that thing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly-An Everlark Drabble

**This is just a little drabble in my head that wouldn’t let me go.  There were some lines in here that just begged me to write them down.  So I did.  I hope that you enjoy this little version of “The night I felt that thing again.”**

It had been just an ordinary night, until suddenly it wasn’t.   **  
**

Katniss had been laying in bed with Peeta for about half an hour, in that same spot with her head on his shoulder like always.  He had taken to sleeping with his shirt off this past month or so, and she took advantage of the fact by lightly running her hand over the blonde hairs on his chest.   Her baker had mentioned that he liked it when she did the motion, and his small moan now confirmed the fact.  A smile crossed Katniss’ face knowing that she had that kind of effect of him.

This had become her favorite time of the day.  Those moments of peaceful quiet in the moonlight together in their bed right before they went to sleep.  They were at their most vulnerable, most open, in those times.  They could finally feel comfortable enough to talk about the most difficult topics, and at the same time the most mundane.

“What did you do today?” his voice calls out quietly in the dark.

“I made it to the lake.  Did some hunting around there.  Took the rabbits I caught over to Greasy Sae’s.”

“Sounds like a good day.” Peeta replies

“How about you?” she asks.

“Well, as you know I baked the cheese buns that I left for you, and took the extra over to Haymitch, plus a few loaves to share with Delly and Thom.  He and I then went over to a piece of land to see if it might be a good spot to rebuild the new bakery.”  Peeta had just recently decided that he was ready to begin building his own business.

“Doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“No, not bad at all.”   Every night this was the usual beginning to their conversation.  To gauge how each other was doing by how they had followed their routines, as recommended by Dr. Aurelius.

Peeta began running his fingers up and down her arm.  The motion brought with it those new shivery feelings that Katniss had become accustomed to these past few months.  It was all building up to something, she knew.

When he had first come home, they spent the first few weeks just trying to get through the days without losing the tiny bit of sanity they had left.  Eventually, they each began filling their days with doing the activities that were like therapy for them.  Katniss hunted, and Peeta baked, and they shared their accomplishments with the new residents of District 12.

In the beginning they were living in their separate houses. But one night, her screams were so loud that Peeta instinctively ran over.  Upon finding Katniss in her bedroom curled up and screaming, there was nothing else he could do but crawl in with her and place his arms around her body.  As soon as he held Katniss close, she immediately reacted by relaxing and eventually falling asleep.  He stayed until morning.

When the same actions had repeated themselves ten times over the next two weeks, they both knew they need to stop keeping up any pretenses.  Peeta quietly moved his clothes, necessities, and favorite pieces of furniture over to Katniss’ house.

It was a glorious feeling being back in his arms again.  Feeling safe for the first time in a long time, their nightly conversations began.  They would always begin by discussing their respective days, then share anything else that was on their minds.  Sometimes they would talk for only a few minutes, sometimes for hours.  Those generally happened on the bad days.

They spent more time together during the day, too.  Katniss would take Peeta to the lake, or long walks in the woods.  Peeta, in turn, tried to teach her to bake, cook, and paint.  Although they both tried, neither seemed to become in any way proficient in the other’s specialties.  But it didn’t seem to matter.  They both grew to just enjoy each other’s company, no matter what they were doing.

It was not a shock then when one night after saying goodnight to each other that Peeta took a step by giving her a kiss on the forehead.  Katniss looked up into his crystal blue eyes, so full of warmth, and made the next move by kissing him on the lips.  Although surprised, Peeta returned the kiss with fervor.  Beginning the new chapter of their relationship.

Over the next weeks and months, kisses continued, and as they do deepened into more.  Touches began to accompany them, at first above clothing, and then underneath.  Katniss found that each little step only made her crave more.  Peeta, of course, never pushed, but let her decide how far to go.

In the last month, they saw each other naked for the first time.  She let him take in her scars, and he let her massage the stump of his leg.  They continued to protect each other, and make the other feel safe.  Always talking.

_“Is this okay?”_

_“It’s hideous, isn’t it?”_

_“You don’t have to do this yet.”_

_“I want to.  Trust me?”_

_“I trust you.”_

_“You’re beautiful.”_

Every step was punctuated with reaffirmation from the other.  Touches led to experimentation.

_“Does that feel good?”_

_“Try this here.”_

_“Show me?”_

_“Yes, just like that.”_

So tonight, they stood on the cusp of something big.  Something wonderful.  Peeta begins to run his fingers through her hair.

“That feels so nice.” Katniss sighs.

“I remember playing with your hair before the Quarter Quell.” Peeta observes.

She smiles.  “Yes, you did.  You made of crown of flowers and practiced knots.”

“And I wanted to freeze that moment forever.” he says.

“That’s right.”  Katniss  leans up on her arms to look down at him.  “Today’s been a good day too.  And right now, I wish I could freeze it, too.  Just to be here with you.”

Peeta brings his hand up to push her hair back, then he leans up for a kiss.  And while the kiss begins as soft as always, it soon is demanding more and more.

And she feels that thing again.  The one that felt like hunger when they were on the beach.  But now she actually has a name for it…desire.  Not only did she need Peeta like she told him that night, but she _wanted_ him.  She knew without a doubt that no matter whether they had been through the games or not, that this would have happened.  Somehow they would have found each other.  She and Gale would have consumed each other with their fire.  Peeta was the light and hope she needed to survive the days and nights.  The master baker able to mold the fire to create something good.

So, she continues on.  They kiss and kiss and touch in all kinds of places until Katniss finds that all their clothes are on the floor and Peeta is right there on top of her.  They had done so many things to lead up to this one moment, and right now there was only one final  step left to take.

He lifts up on his arms slightly off of her and looks down lovingly.  “Are you sure?”

Katniss still isn’t good with words, so she can only nod her assent.  He comes back down, and from there she feels a discomfort, a little pain, followed by a moment of stillness along with soft kisses.  Eventually, there is movement, and the discomfort somehow amazingly becomes pleasure.  It builds and builds until she feels like she could almost be up in the clouds.

She was the Mockingjay, but only as Katniss lets go does she truly know what it is like to fly.

When their breathing calms, and she is again lying in Peeta’s arms, he asks the important question.  And Katniss finds that, with confidence, she can finally get out the one word to tell him how she feels.

_“Real.”_


End file.
